Skybound
by Hazelwave
Summary: This is about a girl named Mist who was taken by the school, and made into a mutant. This is my first fanfic so please review (i hope i don't sound desperate). Thanks! Rated T because i don't know how to rate.
1. Red

**Disclaimer: (sadly) I don't own Maximum Ride or the Erasers, JP does. **

Bars. I'm sick of stupid bars! Seriously, is it so hard to just let me free once in a while (or forever)?! Apparently so. I've been at the School for 2 years, but it's seemed like so much longer. My name is Mist. You don't like it? – Too bad. I used to have a different name, back when I was normal. I'm 14 now, and 2 years of my life have passed. Everyone I once knew has probably forgotten me.

Now, let's get this straight, I don't want your sympathy or your Poor Mists. I get those from the fakey-fakey scientists, who then go and poke me with needles. Go figure. But don't worry; I don't have trust issues… NOT. I've been poked and tested for 2 years. Did you really think I'm still like I used to be? I've changed so much, I doubt my family would recognize me.

If you ever see someone who looks really hot, like model hot, and asks you to come inside and rest, NEVER DO IT. You'll probably end up getting kidnapped and taken to the school. Don't get me wrong, I'm not stupid, not by a long shot (okay really bad use of the word shot), but once you've ran away, you kind of have to use all the tricks you know… or don't know. Enough with my sob story, let's get back to the present.

Mostly, I've been here on my own. Other kids come and go but they never stay long. Only some of them have wings, but all of them are sickly and sadly, they never survive for more than a month. So I guess it's a surprise when they dump a boy in the cage next to mine.

He seems really shy, and has a vague look in his eyes. I guess it's from the drugs. If it is I can help a bit. I put my mouth to my cage and shout as loud as I can. He blinks and looks around. He turns around and finds me staring at him. That's me ever so sly. I gape. His eyes are blood red.

**Please Review! I will give you a magical cookie! The next chapter will probably be longer.**


	2. Needles are fun!

**Disclaimer: (do I have to do this again?) I don't own any aspects of MR (because JP does)**

He stares back at me. "You have wings too?" he asks stupidly "Well, duh." I reply. He starts ranting "I was the school for three years, and I'm about 14 now and I never saw anyone else with wings, and I thought they were dead, and it was always dark, and-" I cut him off. "Okay, okay slow down please! Firstly, what's your name?" "James, what's yours?" "I'm Mist. Now, do you want to change your name?" Uh, I guess so, any ideas?" I can up with a lot, but some aren't the nicest.

"No sorry, I say sweetly. "So next questions; How old are you? How did you get here? Why do you have wings? What else can you do?" I rattle off the questions. "I'm about 14. I was taken 3 three years ago to a school in California, but I moved around a bunch since then. I tried to escape once, but since I was on my own the Erasers caught me. We moved here because they didn't want me to get my bearings. I don't know what I can do."

He tried to fan out his black and brown wings in the tiny space of his cage, and I laughed, knowing they wouldn't fit. I extended mine a bit, and I winced as a fight blue feather caught in the mesh. James aka. We don't know yet spoke "So, what's your story?" I briefed him and he sighed. "You're lucky." "Um, I in a freaking cage! I don't think I'm lucky."

"At least you can see." My mouthed dropped open. "Did the Whitecoats do that to you?" "Nah, I was born blind. But when I first came, the Whitecoats tried to get me to see, but it didn't work in the way they'd hoped. I can see infrared waves and x-rays, but not normal light. My eyes will constantly change color according to what I'm "seeing"." He gave a bitter laugh. "Wow. I'm really sorry James." I almost whispered. "It's okay. I never could see anyway."

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall. From my oh so amazing vantage point I saw 2 steel-toed boots, perfect for kicking unruly mutants. I wince as I remember the bruises those boots left for a week. Then an ugly face popped down. "Hey ugly!" I taunted "How's the weather in hell?" The eraser ignored me and went over to James. He unlocked the latch of his cage and dragged him away.

When James finally comes back he looks … beat up. I wince as I count the number of bruises on his arms. He has 13 bruises. I attempt to make conversation, until I realize he's snoring. I could punch myself for being so stupid, but I can have that covered by the Erasers. Oh speak of the devil; here they come. I try to get a few good kicks and punches before I get beaten up even harder. James' eyes open I go kicking down the hallway, and they're a bright vivid blue. I'll never get used to that.

My punishments (as I like to call them) today are getting about 5,000 shots, and flapping my wings up and down for hours while a heavy weight is tied to my legs so I can't get off the ground. As if I didn't notice the force field, or the 17 Erasers. My wings ache by the time I'm finished. When I get back, I gobble down the little food they give us and then turn to talk to James. My gaze goes past him and focuses on another new arrival. Seriously, more introductions?!

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. Everyone who didn't, please do! Also thanks to Prankaia, ****PREPPYPANDA1071, and /0.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: JP owns Maximum Ride**

**Me: Why!**

**James: you'll never be good enough to own MR**

**Me: Don't rain on my fantasy!**

**James: ? **

She says her name is Scratch. She tells us that she's been here for 8 years (ever since she was six) and when she opens her hands she reveals long fingernails that seem to be caked with something like blood, and it probably is. Apparently, she's also part eraser. But she tells us quickly that she won't betray us. This is proven when an Eraser comes over, and her face goes white.

His face has been scratched so hard it looks liked he tried to kill himself. But judging the way that Scratch is trembling, she not only hates them but also fears them. He yanks her out of her cage by her long blond hair. I wince for her. "Well she seemed… nice." "Yeah like niceness is going to get us anywhere!" I yelled, then immediately felt bad. "I just hope she'll be okay, that eraser looked like he wanted to murder her." I whispered "Yeah." James agreed softly.

The worst part about being a mutant guinea pig is the waiting. It's nerve wracking just sitting there, waiting for he sound of footsteps or the poke of needles. It never helps if you hate needles either, just FYI. Many people would break under the pressure. You can make conversations, but sometimes no one there, and erasers don't make good conversationalists, they mostly say things like "Shut up!"

So I talk to James. "So, can you do anything cool?" we ask at the same time. "Whoa!" he said "To answer our question, I can manipulate sound, use basic echolocation, and I an make people go deaf when I scream." "That's cool. I can fly, but so can everyone here. I haven't found out what else I can do yet though. So, when did you find out about your powers?" "I'm not sure, a year ago, maybe a two years ago." Scratch still hasn't gotten back.

The little sky outside that I can see, is growing dark when Scratch returns… with 2 Erasers behind her. She trying to get out of their grip, but it's not working very well. They ungracefully dump her back in her cage and slam the door. She's unconscious, and her arm looks twisted. "What the Hell was that for!?" James yells at the scarred Eraser. The eraser starts to walk towards him, when a whitecoat walks around the corner and stops him. Scratch sits up a minute later, her arm unhurt and bruises gone. "Healing Powers." She says. I stare at my bruised up arm, wishing I knew my powers.


	4. Evil Whitecoats

**Sadly I don't own MR, JP does… **

When the whitecoats come to poke us with more needles, I bite one, and he starts to scream. Scratch, well, scratches one, and almost takes out his eye. That's going to leave a scar. But I'm not sorry and neither is she. Though it does hurt when the erasers pulverize us. _Well duh! They could knock us unconscious and half the time they do._ I try to do they _oh god no more needles look _at Scratch. She doesn't get it. _Seriously why does everyone seem to freeze when I need them most? _I think as a whitecoat pokes me with a needle and makes my world go black…

You know what (answer- no of course you don't, otherwise I wouldn't be asking, so don't ask what), I'm seriously sick of needles, and I don't care if I've said that before, I've been locked in a lab for two years plus, so I probably say that a lot, But since you have been off doing something else for the past 2 years, I don't really care. Sorry that was me ranting ignore the past paragraph.

I guess you could say I've gotten use to all the tests and all the needles. In a way, I have. But when a whitecoat walks in with a needle the size of half his arm, I freak out. Like, literally screaming my head off. Scratch just sits their calmly, so I bet she's been drugged, because no one who has a brain is going to sit patiently while evil scientists inject who knows what into you. The whitecoats plunge the syringe into Scratch's back, right below her wings. She doesn't move. I shout with all my lungs at her but her eyes are glazed over.

I tried to calm down knowing that it's just another needle, and I shouldn't be worried. I try to keep still as the needle plunges through my back, I almost laugh when I realize it doesn't pinch much more than a regular **much smaller needle. **But of course that can't last, because it's just about then that I realize that I can't feel much of anything at all. I suddenly understand why Scratch and James both have that glazed look in their eyes. They're oblivious.

The whitecoats start to whisper and bring out some nasty looking plier things. I strain to hear what they're saying over the beeps of the machines, but I can't hear anything – literally. The drug is making my senses tune out. Sadly, I can still see long after I can't feel over hear or anything else. I'll give you a short overview. Basically really really long torture session. When my senses finally come back, I collapse, falling asleep on the table not caring how bruised up I am.

**So Review please and (Late) Happy Halloween**


	5. Authors Note

**I'm revising my story to make it better right now. Some characters may not be back, so I'm sorry about that. **

**I'll be posting after the 17****th****. **

**See you all then… **

**(Btw – thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I love you all. ) **

**New and improved story will be back after the 17****th**

**~Hazel**


End file.
